Cosmic Legends of The Galaxy
by Captain Ash
Summary: Republic City's heroes find themselves meeting some of the greatest and worst heroes and villains space has to offer! They will meet those who Guard the Galaxy, and a silver warrior poet who serves a cosmic force of nature. What other marvelous things will they encounter? Whatever happens it'll be a story worth reading. 'Nuff said. Sequel to The Marvelous Legends of Republic City
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Legends of The Galaxy

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Prologue:

Tahno hiked through the mountains, a few miles outside Republic City. He would often go on hiking trips when the hustle and bustle of the big city became a little too much for him. Humming to himself, Tahno walked up the old and less traveled trail near the base of a mountain. Suddenly and without warning, a large metal container dropped around him, the cage being 20 feet tall and 30 feet wide. It had no holes in it either so it was pitch black inside. However Tahno could hear the sound of large engines coming from outside the cage. He could hear deep and strange voices speaking in a language he had never heard. Thinking quickly he slammed his cane down, transforming into Thor.

"What fool dares to ensnare the God of Thunder?!" The Thunderer of Asgard roared as he smashed a hole through the cage and exited. Storm clouds gathered as the Odinson saw four large stone men before him. They shared a passing resemblance to his ally The Thing, but their stone skin was of a yellow color and their heads more conical. The creatures stood in amazement at the being before them. Thor raised his hammer, warrior instincts anticipating an attack.

)CAPTURE THE CREATURE!( One of the stone creatures yelled in an alien tongue as it rushed the Asgardian. Thor swung his hammer at the creature's head and shattered it. The other's backed away slightly in fear, but then roared as they attempted to avenge their fallen comrade.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor bellowed as he smashed one of the creatures right arm off, before throwing it into a tree.

)RELEASE THE DRONE!( One of the beings called as a large flying vessel began to over over them. Suddenly a large serpent-like machine fell from a hatch on the ship. Thor eyed the mechanical beast as anger flashed in his eyes.

"I hath looked Jormungandr himself in the eyes and ne'er blinked. Thor shall not fall to this false serpent!" The Asgardian roared as the mechanical snake's eyes began to glow red before loosing twin blasts of heat. Thor was blasted back into the cage as the stone men smiled, thinking they had won. They were wrong.

Soon the already darkened skies began fill with the sound of thunder as a total of ten lightning bolts came down and struck the robotic snake. With a mighty explosion the robot was nothing but stray scraps of metal on the ground.

"Is that all thou can muster?" Thor said as he walked out of the cage, glaring at the three stone creatures. Quickly they ran to their ship and boarded it, taking to the skies and flying upwards until they were out of sight.

_"THOR! Why did you let them go?!" _The Thunderer could hear his mortal half rant from inside his mind.

"They will go back to their own realm and once there they shall regale their kinsmen with tales of the warrior that bested them. They will tell of this world and they shall tell of its guardian and his power. They shall tell tales of Thor and their fellow stone men shall think twice before venturing to this world."

Thor said aloud, answering Tahno as he swung his hammer and took to the air.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Fight of the Century

Cosmic Legends of The Galaxy

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

It was early morning as a large figure leaped miles into the air, before landing in a secluded part of the mountains outside Republic City. It was none other than the Incredible Hulk himself. However this was a different kind of Hulk than what had been seen at the sight of the Equalist defeat. The Hulk had regained his intelligence and still retained all the strength of his current green transformation, something he was completely fine with. He wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, red tie, purple pants, and brown boots, all of which had been tailored to fit him. Another development was the fact Shizuo Bana seemed to be buried deep within The Hulk's mind for the moment as he hadn't transformed back into his human form for the better part of a year. As such he took great pleasure in being able to stay out as much as he wanted.

He had taken leave of the city, to find what Thor had been fighting. Yes, news of massive and unexpected thunder and lightning in the mountains had reached Republic City and Hulk knew it had to have been Thor.

'And where that hammer slinging hippie is at, so's a good fight.' The Hulk thought as he looked around. Whatever the thunder god had been fighting it sure looked like a pretty spectacular battle if Hulk had anything to say about it. Smashed trees all around, large burnt spots of earth that no doubt came from lightning, and hunks of metal littering the area.

"Whatever Thor fought, it must've been pretty big. Not that I couldn't take it on of course." Hulk said to himself. Seeing that there was nothing that could interest him the jade giant leaped high into the air. However he soon found himself engulfed in a bright light. He then landed in a snow covered forest.

"What the..." The Hulk started, before another bright light shined above him.

"_Greetings mortal. I am known as the Grandmaster. You have been chosen to settle a wager I have._" Said a very tall blue skinned man with white hair as he slowly materialized before the green Goliath.

"Wager huh?" The Hulk asked, cracking his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate the man.

"_Indeed_. _To determine who is the strongest mortal._" The Grandmaster said, clearly not even the least bit concerned by The Hulk.

"That's easy, I am." Hulk said with the utmost certainty.

"_That is precisely what I told my acquaintance, but he claims there is another who is stronger. I disagreed and that is why you are here to settle the matter._" The blue man said as another light shined a good 10 feet away from The Hulk.

"_Here is your opponent._"

The light died down to reveal what looked to be a Water Tribesman, in his mid 20's. He had shoulder length hair, a couple of braids on the left side, with a small curl of hair hanging down on his forehead. He wore the usual blue clothes standard of the Water Tribe, but had a black S-shield on his chest with a red wolf pelt tied around his neck acting as a cape.

"_You will fight until neither is able to continue, be it by knock out or death._" The Grandmaster said before disappearing. The two combatants looked at each other The Hulk walking up to his opponent.

"Look we don't have to fight, we can..." The Water Tribesman said before he was punched deep into the forest by a large green hand.

"Humph. Too easy." The Hulk said as he was about to leap off, before he found himself being struck from behind with enough force to send him crashing through several trees. The Hulk got up, shaking snow off of his head.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you keep this up." Hulk heard a voice say, looking up to see his opponent floating above him, arms folded across his chest as he looked down at him.

"RAAAAAH!" Hulk roared as he leaped up and struck the flying man hard in the face, forcing him down onto the ground before he began to pound his chest and face repeatedly. Suddenly the man kicked Hulk off him, sending him flying about five miles into the air before he landed about a mile away from where he had been. Dazed, the jade giant slowly got up, shaking his head to get rid of the remaining dizziness.

'Okay, so this guy's strong, but I'm stronger!' Hulk thought as his anger built up.

"Ready to call it quits?" The flying man asked, as he flew down to Hulk's level. Hulk quickly began to charge at him, surprisingly fast for someone of his size. The man just stood still as he took a deep breath and then let loose an icy wind at Hulk, slowly freezing him solid just as he was but an inch away from striking him. However Hulk quickly broke free and slammed two fists down on the man, who caught them though with great effort before he was brought to his knees. Hulk then kicked the man away, before reaching over and grabbing a tree, chucking it at his opponent.

The Water Tribesman quickly recovered from the hit just in time to catch the tree. His eyes then glowed red as he set it on fire and threw it as a flaming projectile at the Hulk. The jade giant quickly leaped toward the tree, punching straight through it and tackling his flying opponent.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled, slipping into his more savage persona, rapidly slamming his fists into his opponent's head and body. Hulk slammed both fists in an axe-handle down onto his opponent. Hulk walked away as his opponent wasn't moving, panting heavily. Suddenly his opponent's eyes snapped open, glowing bright red as he quickly got up and shot twin beams of heat from his eyes which burned Hulk, scorching away his shirt and tie leaving only shreds. Hulk roared as the heat began to burn him ever more and quickly retaliated with a ranged attack of his own.

The green beast clapped his hands together with all his might, making a sound louder than thunder, causing the flying man to clutch his ears in pain as they appeared to be bleeding from the level of sound. Hulk took the opportunity to rush the man and quickly grabbed his head, slamming him into the ground and dragging him through the dirt, making a man-sized trench, before tossing him and punching him through several trees and large boulders.

The Water Tribesman got up, only for Hulk to soon leap down to attempt a new assault, but was soon blown away by a mighty wind that the Tribesman loosed from his mouth.

"You're... getting... stronger." The caped strongman said breathlessly as he soon stood tall again.

"HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" The green beast roared, any intelligence he had long since vanished due to his rage.

"Alright then, looks like the gloves are really off now. I can't let something as dangerous as you be around to harm innocent people." The strongman said as he quickly flew towards the Hulk. He began to rapidly pepper the beasts body with punches so fast they were but blurs, before kneeing Hulk in the chin. He quickly flipped up and grabbed the monster's head and flipped him over which sent him flying miles away. The strongman then flew after Hulk, getting behind him in mid air and grabbing him by the waist, then flying straight up into the air. The Hulk struggled and fought, but his opponent managed to keep a firm hold, as they soon exited the atmosphere. Soon the Water Tribesman flew them back down at full speed, Hulk taking the reentry friction full force which burned away most of his clothes leaving him with torn purple shorts that were once pants. The slammed down into the forest with the force of a meteorite, making a sizable crater.

The Hulk's opponent slowly floated out of the crater, his attire singed though his body was practically untouched. He thought it was over.

"RAAAAAAH!"

How wrong he was. The Hulk slowly walked out of the crater, seething with anger.

"Stupid man thinks he can fight Hulk? Hurt Hulk?! HULK SMASH STUPID MAN!" Hulk roared.

"The name's not 'Stupid man' it's Superman!" The caped wonder replied, as he flew at the Hulk, the jade giant also charging. The two closed in fast and slammed into each other, both being knocked back from the force of the hit. Superman bolted straight for Hulk's gut, trying to wind him, but was caught by the beast and lifted up only to be thrown down onto the cracked ground. The Hulk tried to land another hit, but Superman rolled out of the way and punched Hulk in the side. Hulk fell to one side in pain before he quickly grabbed Superman's leg and began to slam him around like a rag doll. Superman blasted Hulk with his heat vision, causing the green beast to release him. Superman punched the Hulk some 50 feet away as he recomposed himself.

The Hulk roared as he got up and began to charge once again. Superman flew rapidly, matching his opponents surprising speed. Both readied fists and in one instance, it seemed like the world froze as these two titans aimed their fists at each other's heads. With a mighty clap of thunder, both hits connected.

The two powerhouses fell over dead, both of their necks broken, which was nowhere near an easy feat for either mortal or immortal. Suddenly the Grandmaster reappeared along with a small man with a large head who wore a purple suit and derby hat.

"_It seems as though this wager has gone unresolved._" The Grandmaster said as he levitated the two bodies up off the ground.

"I can't believe that Supey boy couldn't handle this big green palooka." The little big headed man said in a rather high scratchy voice.

"_You must admit it was quite the battle._" The Grandmaster said, causing his compatriot to reply

"Meh, I seen better. In this one universe they got this monkey lunkhead that could give both of these joker's a run for their money. That kung fu stuff is no joke." The little man said as he snapped his fingers and in a flash both bodies disappeared.

"_What did you do?_" The Grandmaster asked.

"I sent both back to their home universes, alive and kickin'. After all, we wouldn't want to ruin any chance of a rematch would we? Maybe next time those Avenging guys the green guy's a part of VS Supey's Justice Lodge of something or other?" The little man said, causing the Grandmaster to reply,

"_That... sounds intriguing __Mxyzptlk_."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Superman, Mxyzptlk, and all related characters belong to DC Comics.**

**Hmm, where did this Superman come from? Could it be that he's from my next big project? A DC crossover perhaps. Maybe my friends maybe. **


End file.
